Compréhension
by so
Summary: bon, c ma premiere songfic que je me décide enfin à publier... J'ai essayé d'être drôle, maintenant, allez savoir si j'ai réussi... Je la déduie toutefois à Riri ^______^ (au fait : fans de Linoa, ne lisez pas ça, elle est allègrement heeeeeu mo


Voilà. Je vais tout tenter, vous allez tout subir… Après quelques essais infructueux dans les fics sérieuses (c'est pas ma fôteuh, j'y arrive vraiment pas !), je me lance dans… les song-fic !!!  
Alors ça c'est une chanson des Pixies, Where is my mind, je la trouvais tellement géniale que j'ai cherché les paroles, et là, je me suis dit… "Ah bon ? c'est ça qu'il dit ?" et là m'est venue l'idée (minable, il faut l'admettre) de cette histoire, où j'ai tout pris au pied de la lettre.  
En bref, c'est pas terrible… Pardonnez moi.  
  


Riddel, à ta demande, je te la dédie : ce havre de connerie est pour toi, voilà, juste pour le plaisir de trucider Rinono

  
  
COMPREHENSION  
  
With your feet in the air and your head on the ground_  
Try this trick and spin it  
Your head will collapse  
But there's nothing in it  
And you'll ask yourself  
Where is my mind_  
  
Linoa en avait plus que marre de la vie à la BGU. Squall l'avait ignominieusement plaquée pour se retrouver dans les bras de Quistis, elle ratait tous ses tours de sorcière, Seifer, qui avait été réintégré à la BGU, passait son temps à se moquer d'elle (NdA : oui, il a raison, mah bon…), Edéa l'engueulait à longueur de journée, Cid menaçait de la renvoyer des SeeDs si son niveau ne remontait pas tout de suite, et Angel lui faisait la tête, refusant de manger son canigou et la mordant dès qu'elle s'approchait d'un peu trop près. En plus, quand elle sortait, les enfants lui jetaient des pierres. La monotonie de la vie lui tapait sur le système, il était bien loin le temps où ils chassaient Ultimécia, où ils vivaient une vie trépidante… Désormais, elle était réduite à donner des cours aux étudiants débutants qui débarquaient à la BGU.  
Au bout d'un certain temps, elle en eut tellement par dessus la tête qu'elle décida de changer un petit chouilla son quotidien.  
***  
Tous les SeeDs se retournaient sur son passage. Pour le coup, elle ne regrettait pas d'être en short, n'imaginant même pas l'émeute si elle avait mis une jupe. Elle traversa les nombreux couloirs, se trompant parfois de direction, sa position lui réclamant un attention toute particulière. Elle rentra dans la salle où elle aurait du faire cours, et se plaça à côté de son bureau, où elle entama un discours, devant la mine ahurie des apprentis.  
"Chers élèves, je me doute qu'il doit vous paraître quelque peu anormal de me voir arriver comme ça, mais je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite que je vais rester ainsi assez longtemps, alors faites comme si de rien n'était. Aujourd'hui, nous devions voir… Ah oui, les différentes méthodes d'interrogatoire des suspects…"  
  
Au sortir de la salle, elle se décida à descendre à la cafet pour manger avec les autres, attirant encore une fois les regards de toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait. Elle arriva enfin à la table où mangeait déjà toute la troupe. Leurs yeux manquèrent de tomber de leurs orbites quand ils la virent débarquer comme ça. Irvine fut le prmier à réussir à articuler.  
"Lino… Linoa, qu'est-ce que tu fous la tête en bas, ça va pas ?  
- Mais si je vais très bien, pourquoi, il se passe quelque chose ?  
- Attend, tu débarques comme ça, en marchant sur les main, tu nous mets les pieds sur la table plutôt qu'en dessous et on est obligés de se plier en deux pour le parler et tu nous demande si… si il se passe quelque chose ? T'es pas bien dans ta tête !  
- Roh, Squall, tu vas pas me faire chier avec tes idées comme ça, déjà je ne vois pas très bien comment je pourrais mettre mes pieds ailleurs que sur la table à ce niveau, et si ça vous dérange de vous plier en deux pour ne parler, alors…"  
Linoa leva une des mains qui la soutenait au sol (elle ne tiens plus que sur une main, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris ^^) et la posa sur le banc à côté d'elle. Faisant un gros effort, elle se hissa par la force de ce bras sur le banc, où elle posa la tête pour se reposer, et aussi pour pouvoir tendre une main afin d'attraper un bretzel. Manque de pot, elle s'était trompée de côté en montant sur le banc et elle dut faire demi-tour pour se retrouver face à la table. Mais, le banc était trop étroit. Quand elle se retourna, sa tête glissa et elle tomba du bac, directement sur la tête. Les autres SeeDs se penchèrent vers elle.  
"Whaaa c'est déguelasse, ya du sang partout !  
- Vi c'est vrai ça c'est crade… et pis en plus sa tête s'est cassée en deux, chuis sur qu'on peut y voir la cervelle !"  
Ils se penchèrent pour regarder, mais de cervelle point sur le carrelage de la cafet, point sur les vêtements, point sur le banc et point dans les assiettes ! Tous les SeeDs présents hurlèrent.  
"Mais… ya rien dans sa tête ou quoi !!?!?!!?  
- Mais alors… murmura Linoa, mais alors… où est mon esprit ?"  
  
Way out in the water_  
See it swimmin'  
I was swimmin' in the Carribean  
Animals were hiding behind the rock  
Except the little fish  
But they told me, he swears  
Tryin' to talk to me to me to me  
Where is my mind_  
  
"… Et vous comprenez bien qu'ainsi nous ne pouvons vous garder au sein de la BGU, mademoiselle Heartilly.  
- Bien, j'ai compris. Quand faut-il que je parte ?  
- Le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
- Je vais faire mes valises."  
Linoa sortit en soupirant. Après tout, il fallait s'y attendre. Cela faisait mauvais effet à la BGU de se balader sur les mains, les pieds en l'air, mais quand en plus on avait la tête cassée en deux sans rien à l'intérieur, et qu'on parlait quand même, ce n'était pas étonnant de se faire virer. Linoa retourna donc tristement dans sa chambre et fit ses bagages. Elle se rendit compte que, vu comment elle se déplaçait, il lui était totalement impossible de porter une valise. Elle décida donc de sortir discrètement, sans cris et sans larmes.  
Elle passa par le parking et s'en alla dans le désert, où la BGU s'était arrêtée.  
En marchant (?) jusqu'à la ville la plus proche, elle réalisa encore que personne ne l'accepterait dans cette position, mais pour rien au monde elle ne serait retournée sur ses pieds. Elle se dirigea vers la plage, posa sa tête dans le sable et réfléchit. Elle se releva ensuite, et pénétra dans l'eau. C'était la meilleure solution.  
Perdue dans se pensées, elle nageait dans le mer, évitant les alentours d'Horizon, où elle savait qu'elle risquait de se faire attraper par un pêcheur.  
Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer au fond de l'eau, elle était comme ces animaux amphibies qui vivent aussi bien dans l'eau que dans l'air. Elle se sentait bien dans l'océan, mieux qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie. Elle était vraiment comme elle aurait voulu être, comme dans son élément. Un seul point la chagrinait : tous les animaux qu'elle croisait s'enfuyaient sur son passage. Même les Aos, pourtant connus pour n'avoir peur de rien, se cachaient derrière les rochers. Elle essayait désespérément de leur parler, mais rien n'y faisait, aucun animal ne daignait rester face à elle.  
Soudain, un Phantom s'arrêta devant elle et essaya de communiquer. Il remuait les nageoires, faisait des gestes dans tous les sens, mais rien n'y faisait, Linoa n'y entravait que pouic. Devant son incapacité totale à comprndre un poisson, elle qui se vantait de comprendre tous les animaux, elle se sentit toute perdue.  
"Mais si je ne peux pas communiquer avec eux, moi, alors… où est mon esprit ?"  
  
Way out in the water_  
See it swimmin' ?  
With your feet in the air and your head on the ground  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah  
Your head will collapse  
If there's nothing in it  
And you'll ask yourself  
Where is my mind  
With your feet in the air and your head on the ground  
Try this trick and spin it_  
  
A la BGU, ils essayaient de comprendre comment Linoa était tombée du banc. Selphie, qui était la plus proche physiquement de Linoa, servit à la reconstitution des faits. Elle essaya le même tour que Linoa, et se retrouva… comme Linoa, la tête cassée en deux, capable de parler et sans rien qui en sortait. De même que la sorcière, elle sortit de la BGU, et plongea dans la mer, où elle retrouva Linoa, avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien, et elles furent toutes les deux très heureuses de pouvoir se comprendre l'une et l'autre.  
  
A la BGU, Irvine, trop triste de la perte de sa Fifine, fit le même tour que les deux jeunes filles précédentes et se retrouva comme elles, dans l'océan.  
Ils furent rapidement suivis par Zell. Ne restaient que Seifer, Quistis et Squall. Un matin, Squall se réveilla, et rentra dans la cafet, où il trouva Quistis, au pied d'un banc, la tête cassée en deux, baignant dans son sang et sa cervelle, morte. Toute la BGU la pleura et sur son épitaphe fut marqué : "Et bah elle au moins, on saura où était son esprit !"  
  
  
Conclusion : Evitez de marcher sur les mains et de poser vos têtes sur des bancs, ça finit toujours mal.  
  
Conclusion 2 : Et ben voilà, c'est prouvé : De tout les groupe, seule Quistis avait une cerveau. On comprend mieux pourquoi Linoa se faisait avoir dès qu'il y avait une embrouille  
  
Conclusion 3 : faut pas me mettre devant un ordinateur quand je suis malade, ça ne me réussit pas.  
  
Conclusion 4 : Vous connaissez un bon psychanalyste, qui fait des heures sup et ne prend pas trop cher ?


End file.
